Events
Event cars are limited and are obtainable by doing certain achievements. The first event that had car prizes was the December 2012 Event(Happy Holidays 2012), which involved racing , winning, and amount of races in a session. Xmaxx Event 2012 The holiday event started on the first day of December at midnight, California time, and had a total of 24 Achievements with 6 being secret Achievements and the other 18 being non-hidden. The only people known to have obtained all the Xmaxx achievements were Andrew, Andy, Roberto, pjcrowley, and poeta. Near the end of the event on December 20th and past you could earn 50% more XP and cash. Click on the December Xmaxx 2012 Cars below to learn more about them. Summer Event 2013 The summer event started on June 7, 2013 which has 27 achievements and has 5 hidden achievements. This event also incorporates the deadline for a car during the event for the first time with the '41 Woodie Deluxx. The only people known to have achieved all the event achievements are Andrew, Doc, and John all which being NTM. During the event you will earn an extra 50% cash and XP until the deadline of the event unlike the December counterpart which was only on the last week of the event. Click on the Summer 2013 Cars below to learn more about them. Halloween Event 2013 This was a small event with only one achievement/car, which was the Pumpkin Hauler. It started on October 10, and ended on November 1. Click on the October Halloween Event 2013 Car below to learn more about it. Xmaxx Event 2013 The holiday event started on the third day of December in the afternoon and has a total of 24 Achievements. It also re-releases the Party Sleigh achievement, the Rocket Sleigh achievement, and several other achievements so people who missed the event can get them once more. However, many achievements were re-released with a different reward than last year. Starting on the 16th, you could earn 50% more XP and cash each race. This event ended on January 2nd. Click on the December Xmaxx 2013 Cars below to learn more about them. Summer 2014 Event This event started a week earlier than last year's Summer event (last Friday in May). Many achievements were reused from last year. To date there have been 21 Achievements that one could earn. The same 50% more XP and cash applied to each race if using a summer car. Click on each Summer 2014 Event car to learn more about it. Halloween Event 2014 Almost the same as the previous year, except that the achievement title was "Grim Reaper" instead of "Spoooky" Click on the Pumpkin Hauler to learn more about it. Xmaxx Event 2014 This event started much later than usual, starting on December the 6th, a Saturday, after issues with car designs were announced the day before. It ended on January 2nd 2015. Many achievements were very similar to the Summer Event's Achievements earlier in the year. Three cars were reintroduced from past winter events, as well as four new cars added. The same 50% cash and xp bonus applied to each race. Best of all, the test site get extras bonuses on top of the event bonus. Click on each car to learn more about it. Summer 2015 Event This Event started one day later than usual, starting on June 2, 2015, after some car issues. This was the first event to feature some achievements being re-achieved! Along with CarriePirc hitting her 75,000 races mark, they then had an update about a new car along with CarriePirc's new car, the Police Bimmer. This event featured 23 achievements(2 being hidden). Lots of people went for the 300 races achievement to get the '41 Woodie Deluxx. Halloween Event 2015 This event has been a bigger Halloween Event with actual Achievements for it. This event had 5 achievements(1 hidden). This event added new cars, the Pumpkin Hauler was replaced by The Midnight Hauler. This event was an expensive event. Xmaxx 2015 Event The annual winter event started much later than usual, starting on the 7th of December, due to the designer still working on the new cars, namely the Kringle 5000 and the Wrapped Wracer/GT. The Kringle 5000 L.T. was added later on in the event. The event featured new and old cars, including Travis's favorite, the Holiday Hero. Some of the new cars included the Wrapped Wracer/GT, the Kringle 5000/L.T. and featured the classics, including the Rocket Sleight, the Golden Gift, Buddy's Snowmobile, and the Xmaxx Tree Racer. This event also marked the first (Summer or Winter) event to feature a car in the dealership over $10,000, the "Holiday Hero," (a Christmas-themed version of The Gotham) which bought for $15,000,000. Click on the cars to learn more about them. Summer 2016 Event The summer event for 2016 will most likely start at the beginning of June as usual. There will be different theme from the previous summer events. Category:Winter Event 2013 Category:Achievements Category:Cars Category:Achievement Cars Category:Holiday Vehicles Category:Achievement Vehicles Category:Summer Cars